


Puppy Love (And Other Things)

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Mix breed, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco complains about Harry's new puppy.





	Puppy Love (And Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> Assistance with the original draft by Playout.

Potter,

Your vile mutt tore up my azaleas once again. Put a leash on the damn thing or I'm feeding it to my snake. 

DM

*****

Malfoy,

You could always move away, you know. Like to Russia. I still don't understand why you just /had/ to move so close to me anyway. And your Azaleas are in a public area! I could stomp on them and it would be considered okay. Grow them in your flat!

Enclosed are seeds and fertilizer to replace them, but really--how do you even know Sirius did it? I rarely let him out without me, and even then it's in my own backyard.

HP

*****

Potter,

Giving me /seeds/ is hardly restitution for the wanton destruction of full grown and flowering plants. And just because the bushes are not inside my flat does not mean they aren't on my property, you twat. 

I know your mutt is the one responsible because I had security wards put in place after the last time. Don't let it happen again. 

As for why I moved here, the borough is nice, the property was reasonably priced and well appointed, and it is within walking distance of my office. Is that reason enough for you or do I need to submit a formal request to live in the same county as you along with a list of references?

DM

*****

Malfoy,

You can live wherever you want, I just suggested you may care for some place further away from me.

Well, I have no idea why he's is getting into the PUBLIC GARDEN but I will look into it. Sirius is only a puppy, barely three months old, so behaving will not always be his forte'. And for your information, if you bothered to look, those are fast growing Azaleas. Over-night as I understand it. Other than that I have no idea what your gitness wants in way of repairs. I'll keep Sirius in or on a leash until I figure it out.

HP

P.S. Keep your "snake" to yourself

*****

Potter,

Sasha does not leave her enclosure unless she is closely supervised because /I/ am a responsible pet owner. Your mutt’s age is no excuse for your negligence. 

Thank you anyway for the azaleas. You are correct--I was too hasty in my dismissal of the plants. They have bloomed nicely. 

DM 

P.S. Included with this letter is a copy of the city's blueprint of my property, which clearly shows that the front garden is mine, not public space. Wanker.

*****

Malfoy,

What kind of snake is she? I don't know if I still speak parseltongue since I don't interact with snakes at all but I still find them fascinating.

Negligent? Irresponsible? He's a damned puppy! Versus your snake most likely stuck in a cage or glass prison. Puppies aren't perfect, occasionally get in trouble, and like to eat flowers or play in them. You've obviously never had one before. Just be glad he isn't a kneazle, those smarty-cats do as they please and always find a way. Either way, however, the fence has been fixed and I reinforced the bottom all around the yard so no more adorable black doggies for you, sour puss.

HP

*****

Potter,

She is a petite rosy boa--she couldn't actually eat your dog even if she tried. And I will have you know her enclosure is both luxurious and state-of-the-art, with every amenity a snake could possibly want. Ask her yourself if she considers her home a prison. By all accounts, she is quite content in it. And I take her out for ~~cuddles~~ /enrichment/ every day. 

Also for the record, I am opposed to neither crups nor kneazles--I had both growing up. But my pets had to be impeccably well trained or I would have lost the privilege of owning them. Sasha is my first since school. I had to re-home the others because...well, you know. I had owls in the meantime, of course, but they are more utilitarian than companionable. 

Thank you for fixing the fence. 

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Aww, you cuddle your boa. I mean, /enrich/ her.

Well, besides a very companionable owl I lost quite suddenly (who was perfectly okay with cuddles), I have never owned a pet of any kind. Ever. I don't want him to be spoiled and crazy, but I also don't want him to be some kind of servant either. I want Sirius to be trained, at least not to pee in the house and to properly walk so I can take him on trips, yes, but I also want him to roll around on the bed and run freely in the yard. 

Well, now that the problem is fixed I suppose there isn't a reason for continuing this exchange. Too bad.

HP

P.S. You may as well know Sirius is a wolf and labrador mix, so he /is/ going to end up huge one day. I have the fence magically enhanced, but wolf hybrids I understand can sometimes bypass that. I only warn you so that you might contact me about it if he causes an issue again versus calling animal control or something.

*****

Dear Potter,

It is rude to comment on something that was intentionally stricken. Besides, weren't you the one who told me to keep my snake to myself? 

You are going to have your hands full with a dog like that. Wolf hybrids are terribly intelligent, easily bored, and liable to get into trouble without something to keep them occupied during the day. No wonder he was escaping to wreak havoc on the neighborhood while you were at work. You need to invest in a competent pet sitter--at least someone who can take him on a long afternoon walk to burn off some of his pent up energy so he won't terrorize unsuspecting gardens any longer. 

Since mine seems to be a favoured target of his, and my office is just down the street, I suppose I might be willing to offer my services. I could take a long lunch to walk him and teach him a thing or two about manners. It would do me good to get a bit of fresh air every day. 

What do you think--can you trust me with your precious pup?

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Stricken or not, snake cuddles are cute. 

I work so much during the week that he probably /is/ going a bit crazy... Life in Misuse is fairly easy-going, but for tons of paperwork and short lunches. I only have enough time to come home and check on him. A pet-sitter would be good... 

Sure. But I want to pet the boa.

HP

oo00oo00oo

Dear Potter,

You should be pleased to know that Sirius and I both survived our first day together (with no need for the absurd amount of instructions, toys, or treats you left for us). 

At first he acted like he had never heard of the concept of a leash before, but by the end of our walk, he was heeling nicely. We've even begun working on "sit." I will teach that mutt some manners yet!

He is an endearingly affectionate thing, at least. Though I will be spelling his fur out of my robes for days (it'll be nothing but black for my attire from here on out). 

Unless you tell me otherwise, I will be by to take him on a stroll at the same time tomorrow. 

DM

P.S. You don't need to be there like a worried nursemaid to see us off next time.

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I can't help it! He's just a baby, after all. And besides a mostly self-care owl, I have no experience with pets and just want to make him happy.

I'm glad things went well. That's fine, I can't miss more work with it being the Christmas season and all (the paperwork alone may kill me), but he better still be a loving puppy and not a military dog when I get back. 

I will order you some lunch for tomorrow for all your help to arrive at your office. Will sushi do? I have no idea what food you like besides sweets.

HP

*****

Potter,

Come off it. He won't be a "military dog" when I'm through with him--he'll be the same goofy, slobbery mongrel, just with a modicum of politesse and self-restraint. ...Like you. 

I have been known to enjoy sushi on occasion (only the freshest, of course), but how about instead of sending it to my office for lunch tomorrow, we go out for it this weekend? Ra is excellent and I can procure us a reasonably private booth. Does Saturday work for you or will you still be up to your earlobes in paperwork then?

Draco

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Saturday should be fine. It's my one day off in all the week, as far too many employees demand their Sundays. I've never actually had sushi, to be honest... It was just the fanciest thing I could think of for food. I wouldn't mind trying it, though. Is it really raw fish? I haven't even had oysters.

That reminds me... What do you do for a living? Private Solicitor, right? How do you have time for a life? I always imagined that was a busier job than Ministry work.

Anyway, sounds fine! 

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

You've never had sushi? My word. We will have to remedy that post haste. 

Sashimi is raw, yes, but there are rolls with both cooked and raw varieties of seafood. It is all perfectly safe, however. That is the importance of visiting a reputable establishment. Not to fear, I will take care of you. 

I am a solicitor and frequently quite busy, but I have the advantage of setting my own schedule (when not in trial). I am also extremely selective about the cases I take on. I don't need the income--I work to keep my mind sharp and to do my part to bring about justice in an unjust world. (I know, I know...good looks, wit, **and** a moral compass? What can I say, I'm a catch.)

Draco

*****

Correct me if I'm wrong here, but first it seemed like you asked me on a date and now I think you're trying to give me reasons as to why you'd make a good boyfriend?

Didn't you hate me just three days ago? 

You've been giving me hell over /everything/ since you moved to your flat two years ago. Why the change of heart, if that is what is going on? I mean, you've been really nice (still insulting, but that's part of your charm, I guess) and walking my puppy for no reason other than to help me.

You could have your pick of anyone, so why me?

Harry

*****

Harry, then--

I did and I am. (Is it working?)

I didn't hate you three days ago, ninny. I offered to walk your ill-behaved canine companion three days ago. Why would I do that if I still hated you?

I grew out of my juvenile dislike of you many years ago. I was /irritated/ when your shaggy mongrel tore up my flowers and when your eyesore of a house was bringing down wizarding property values in the area, but that is a long way off from hate. I simply had no reason to be anything more than civil to you--and, yes, before you ask, this is my version of civil--until the revelation that was you checking out my arse when I came to walk Sirius yesterday. (I noticed. I am highly observant.)

The fact that I can have my pick of partners, as you say, is exactly the reason I want you. You're the best, Potter. It's as simple as that.

And everyone knows men who like animals make better boyfriends. 

Case in point. 

Draco

*****

Draco,

My house is not an eyesore. Hell, it's one of the oldest homes on the block! I think it's got a nice gothic feel. What's wrong with it?

Can you at least stop insulting my dog? He's an innocent who apparently loves you now. He whined for an hour after you left last time.

As for the arse peeking, well, I suppose I was never good at subtlety. It is a rather fine arse and hard not to look at considering how it moves when you walk away.

The best? Well, maybe not, but I'm certain I could be trained... If you're up to such a task.

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

You, I am quite certain, could never be trained. It's part of your charm. You are rather like your half-wild mongrel--cuddly, irrepressible, and dangerous if mishandled.

And no I will not stop insulting him. Not as long as he continues to deserve my scorn with his slobbering, pawing, shedding, and chewing. But clearly he doesn't mind. And I am rather taken with the mutt. 

As well as his owner. 

Draco

P.S. The volumes I have to say in response to "what's wrong with" your house are better suited to an in person conversation than this exchange. But I will save that for the second date.

*****

Dear Draco,

Are you certain you want to use our second date for lecturing? Because I had other ideas in mind if our first goes well, ideas that could be ruined by insulting speeches about my house.

In any case, Sirius will see you tomorrow... And I will see you Saturday.

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

Consider my lips sealed then.

...At least until the third date. 

Draco


End file.
